<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dominance by Beytotheblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447912">Dominance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade'>Beytotheblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tala confronts Kai which ends in a battle for dominance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dominance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tala grew impatient. </p><p>His tensed arms strained against his sleeves, his sharp teeth biting harshly into his lower lip, his eyes unforgiving yet desperate. He had followed Kai into the snowstorm of Russia curious to see what the newest member was up to.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time Kai had left to train alone. Being captain Tala insisted on knowing where his crew were at all times. He would say it was his job to know but the overwhelming feeling of abandonment was still present in his chest, the anxiety of the unknown causing his pulse to quicken. The pressure in his lungs quickly passed when he saw a figure approaching from the snow, now anger filled his veins. His tone venomous.</p><p>“Alright, just what do you think you’re doing Kai? I saw you take off, now where’d you go?”</p><p>His ocean eyes didn’t faze when the figure moved to his peripheral vision. His breaths quickened as he tried to steady his irritation. No one walked away from him, not even Kai. Throwing his body towards the smaller teen Tala’s grip found its way to Kai’s muscular arm. Tala’s eyes scanned the fresh lacerations now present on Kai’s once perfect skin. His fingers now digging into Kai’s wrist Tala could feel his pulse, the fact Kai’s rhythm was steady only pissed him off more. </p><p>“Hey, I’m talking to you!”</p><p>His grip tightened over the complete lack of respect shown by his teammate.</p><p>“Don’t you ignore me! I wanna know what you- Hey!”</p><p>Kai yanked his arm free and began to leave. Tala watched in disbelief until the resentment he had been holding onto boiled over. Long legs filled the space quickly and reached for the same arm that had escaped him. Yanking the boy backwards Tala reached for Kai’s other wrist and braced himself as Kai’s frame collided into his. The friction from Kai’s belt grazing across Tala groin causing a small growl to escape Tala’s throat. He was snapped back to reality when an angry yell assaulted his ears.</p><p>“What the fuck Tala?!”</p><p>Kai squirmed against Talas grip, where did this strength come from? Why was Tala so wound up? </p><p>Tala remained silent while Kai fought his hold, Kai’s lower half still causing delicious friction against his crotch. His body moving against his will, Tala forced Kai’s body forward. Kai’s chest slammed against the stone wall causing his breath to catch in his throat and a pained groan to escape his lips. Kai looked over his shoulder to see Tala’s cold eyes piercing into his own. A shudder ran down Kai’s spine.</p><p>Tala leaned forwards, forcing a leg in between Kai’s to disable him more. Closing the space between them Tala placed his lips to the edge of kai’s ear. He wanted to make damn sure Kai heard him this time.</p><p>“If I ask a question, I damn well expect an answer Hiwatari”</p><p>Tala grinned when he felt Kai’s body tense. Moving his hand on Kai’s wrist he could once again feel Kai’s pulse, it was now beating almost erratically. That’s the response Tala wanted. </p><p>Kai couldn’t control his breathing, already out of breath from training he was starting to feel light-headed. Kai’s pride wouldn’t let him submit although his body screamed at him to let go. Forcing his shoulders back Kai tried to break free from Tala’s hold. Forcing Tala to step back slightly Kai threw his head round to stare his assailant in the eyes.</p><p>“I don’t owe you anything, Valkov”</p><p>Tala’s jaw clenched and without a seconds hesitation, his right hand left Kai’s wrist and went for his throat. Forcing Kai to face him Tala pressed their chests together and strained Kai’s head to look up at him. Jaw unclenching Tala shook slightly as hatred overtook his body. Raising his thigh to press against Kai’s groin Tala hunched down so that their lips for only inches apart.</p><p>”Иди трахни себя” Tala cursed in Russian.</p><p>Kai couldn’t help but grin while Tala continued to insult him. He tried to think of a clever remark but thanks to the blood rushing to his head as Kai was being choked he was only able to respond in a slightly childish way.</p><p>“Собираетесь ли вы смотреть?</p><p> Once Tala registered Kai’s response his grip on Kai’s throat tightened. Tala watched as Kai’s lips parted as the oxygen left his lungs, it was strangely inviting. Tala brought his lips to Kai’s, but stopped and hesitated. He braves a look to the ruby eyes and froze. The same eyes that were filled with hatred moments before now burn with a different kind of heat. A longing heat. A lustful heat.</p><p>Tala breathed out harshly before crashing his lips onto Kai’s, both men groaning out a deep, throaty moan. Tala’s grip loosened on Kai’s wrist as he deepened the kiss, reaching for Kai’s slate hair Tala grabbed a fist full causing a small, pained yelp to fill his ears. The noise caused Tala’s erection to strain painfully against his trousers, he rubbed his aching member against Kai’s to feel the delectable friction again.</p><p>Kai’s ears continued to ring as the blood rushed from his head to his groin. As he struggled to catch his breath Tala continued to seize it. With his wrist now free Kai raised it to Tala’s chest, feeling the well-sculpted physique in front of him. Grabbing a first full of clothing Kai tried to increase the space between them as his lungs desperately cried out for air when Kai had a wave of pleasure course through him. The grinding from Tala gave him an idea as he slumped his hand down to Tala’s waistband. Opening his eyes to look at Tala, Kai forced his hand into the man’s boxers. </p><p>Kai’s mouth went dry as he felt the hot, throbbing member of his team captain. Closing his hand around Tala’s cock, Kai’s plan worked. Tala broke the kiss to let out a lustful, strained moan as Kai gasped while his lungs refilled with air, he couldn’t ignore the painful twitch of his own cock after hearing the sound that came from the man in front of him. Having slightly disarmed Tala, Kai decided to take back some form of control. </p><p>Removing his hand from Tala’s waistband Kai reached for the back of Tala’s neck. He watched as the glazed eyes of his captain refocused on him. Kai brought their faces closer and watched as Tala mimicked his actions. Kai grinned as he snaked his leg behind Tala’s, giving his captain a brief kiss Kai swung his leg back causing Tala’s eyes to widen and his hands to be yanked from Kai as he braced his fall on the cold, stone ground. </p><p>Tala winced and growled as he looked up to Kai only to pause as he watched Kai remove his trademark scarf. Kai’s eyes never left Tala’s as he slipped off his pleather jacket only breaking the eye contact as he reached behind to grab at his purple shirt. Tala watched as Kai’s biceps strained and his shoulders relaxed as Kai pulled the sweat-damp shirt over his messy slate hair. Tala swallowed as Kai’s eyes found him again and he watched as Kai tossed his shirt in the same direction as his jacket. </p><p>Tala couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering down to Kai’s chiselled chest. Old battle scars adorned Kai’s porcelain skin and Tala wondered if it was from beybattles or from the abbey. </p><p>“Like what you see, captain?”</p><p>Tala snapped back to Kai and his lips parted to snap a response but stopped as Kai began removing his belt. Kai grinned down at Tala as he pulled his belt out with his right hand, his baggy trousers now loose and threatening to expose more of him. Kai swayed towards Tala, enjoying the fact his captain made no effort to reclaim dominance. </p><p>“Сними их”</p><p>Tala’s eyes shot back at Kai, any other time Tala would blow a fuse at someone giving him an order. He was the fucking captain here. As Tala was mustering the energy to retaliate his trail of thought got distracted as his eyes caught Kai’s trousers fall down his hips slightly exposing those glorious V-line abs. Licking his lips Tala began to move so he was position on his knee’s, small stones digging into him making the position extremely uncomfortable. It was nothing compared to the growing ache in between his legs.</p><p>Kai was loving the view below him. He had many a fantasy of having Tala on his knee’s but real life was better than anything his imagination could come up with, seeing Tala like this only caused the bulge in his briefs to stain more so he decided to get things moving along.</p><p>Taking his thumbs, Kai began to pull his boxers down. A gasp left his lips as his hard member was released from its fabric prison and the cold Russian air attacked its delicate skin. Making sure Tala’s eyes where on him Kai allowed his palm to take hold of his wanting cock and began to slightly stroke himself. Teeth clenching Kai continued his steady rhythm until a bead of pre-cum ran from his swollen head. Using his thumb to smear the glistening bead Kai’s eyes went from his weeping member back to the man and his knee’s. Reaching for Tala’s flame-red hair Kai made it very clear what he wanted from Tala.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere”</p><p>That phrase flipped a switch in Tala. It was obvious he had abandonment issues so the fact Kai said he wasn’t leaving almost turned him on more than the sight in front of him. Grabbing both of Kai’s hips to steady himself Tala reached for the pulsing cock in front of him. Licking his lips Tala hesitated, unsure on how to tackle the task ahead. Kai pushed on the back of his head, a faint groan coming from him. </p><p>Tala opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to hang out slightly, spit starting to run from his lower lip. Tala used his tongue to caress the shaft of Kai’s cock before taking it in his mouth fully. Tala gagged as he took the length too far back as his eyes began to water. He looked up at Kai and even thought his blurred vision he could make out Kai’s grin. Oh, how he wanted to wipe that look off his face. Bracing himself on his knees Tala began to quicken his pace. Saliva ran from the side of his mouth as he got confident. The tight grip Kai had on his hair only confirmed he was doing something right. He watched as Kai’s eyes started to flutter shut as his head rested on the freezing wall facing the ceiling. Tala removed the hand he was using to brace himself to clumsily undo his own tightening trousers. He eagerly pawed at his boxers until he reached his own throbbing cock and began to pump himself at the same speed he was working on Kai. The vibrations from Tala’s moan shot waves of intense pleasure through Kai’s body causing his knees to slightly buckle. </p><p>Looking down Kai saw Tala pleasuring himself. The flush on his cheeks matching the same crimson of his hair as a mixture of precum and spit bounced off the stone flooring. Catching his breath Kai pulled Tala away, allowing his wet cock to slide off Tala’s bottom lip. Raising his foot to Tala’s chest Kai knocked the older Russian onto his back. The wind was knocked from Tala’s lung and the pain from the fall coursed through his spine. Before he had a chance to challenge Kai on the abrupt assault he was dragged slightly as Kai made quick work on removing his trousers and boxers. Being naked from the waist down put Tala on edge as the unforgiving cold kissed his flushed skin. </p><p>Kai removed his own restricting clothing and dropped to his knees. Crawling on top of Tala, Kai restarted their passionate kiss as he slowly began to work Tala. He contained this until his balls screamed at him for sweet release. Breaking the kiss Kai gave his captain another command.</p><p>“Open”</p><p>Tala didn’t even fight the order and eagerly opened his mouth. Kai placed two fingers into Tala’s greedy mouth and watched in awe as Tala made work of his digits the same way he had worked his cock moments before. Kai’s eyes burned with lust as he pulled the wet fingers from Tala’s mouth and crashed their lips together. Lowering his hand Kai made his way to Tala’s entrance. Deepening the kiss Kai began forcing both fingers into Tala, using his body weight to keep him still. He knew this was going to hurt but Kai didn’t have time to properly prep him, he needed him and he needed him now. </p><p>Tala hissed in pain and pushed against Kai. Grabbing for Kai’s arm Tala tried to push Kai off but he couldn’t find the strength as pain radiated his body. Digging his fingernails into Kai’s skin a pain-filled groan was engulfed by Kai’s eager mouth as Kai began pumping painfully slow. Tala breathing quickened as the pain was slowly being replaced by pleasure and the pained groans turned into desperate wines.</p><p>Snaking his way between Tala’s legs Kai dared not stop as he didn’t want to be without those delicious moans. Breaking the kiss Tala tried to steady his breathing as he was getting used to the unfamiliar sensation. His eyes widened when he heard his next command.</p><p>“Don’t move”</p><p>Tala threw his head back as Kai slowly pushed himself into Tala. Not being stretched enough Tala yelled out in pain only to be muffled by Kai once again. Kai slowly pushed until his whole length was being squeezed by Tala. Kai had to stop to allow Tala chance to adjust and to make himself calm down. All the foreplay and noises had already pushed him to the edge. Slowly drawing out Kai continued to hush Tala’s groans and whines until they change from pain to ecstasy. The feeling of Tala was so intoxicating Kai was unable to control his own moans. Reaching for Tala’s left leg Kai raised it and pushed Tala’s knee into his chest. This caused Tala to unintentionally tighten around Kai’s cock. Kai couldn’t control his actions and began to thrust harder into his teammate. Their moans cancelled out the noise from the storm brewing outside. Tala’s skin felt like it was on fire as his orgasm grew close, he reached for his own pulsing member and began to pump at the same speed he was being fucked as his moans became louder. </p><p>Watching the man in front of him Kai could feel his own release approaching. Needing to feel Tala again Kai reached for Tala’s head and forced him into a desperate kiss. Tala jolted forwards as his orgasm shot through him as his moan was captured by Kai. A few hard pumps later Kai’s own euphoria hit as Kai’s moans mixed with Tala’s. Breaking the kiss, Kai placed his forehead to Talas, allowing them to catch their breath before he slowly pulled out of Tala, both men wincing at the sensation. </p><p>Tala stayed sprawled on the floor as Kai began to redress. Choosing to use his shirt to wipe the cum from his stomach Kai looked back at his captain. Walking over Kai threw his soiled shirt to Tala and began to leave. He stopped with his hand on the door handle before speaking. </p><p>“I only said you could watch”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>